aaaaaaaaa Pokemon Story
by Ethernet Portal
Summary: We are sorry to announce, but all connection to the author seems to be lost. What ever becomes of the Eevee we learned to love might never be found out. I hope she's alright. -Discord (The hater, not the character) last updated, 4/13/2020
1. Chapter 1 Greetings

{Edit: I used to read of stories where people transformed, and also wanted to make one. Instead, it actually happened to me. Also, excuse the bad form of writing below, but it was the result of me realizing I could contact others, and trying to summarize my adventure.}

Um, hi. I 'm not sure how I'm supposed to do this, but I'll do my best. I am a human that has been put into a world of Pokémon. Ey, the computer sees Pokémon as a real word! Anyways, I will be trying to type like I speak. I have no idea how this connects to internet without an antenna thing, since it's from 2006.

Anyways, my new name is Discord, and I am already doing a terrible job at explaining. Let me go back. I found this old Pokémon game called "Pokémon Mystery Rescue" on my brother's Compaq computer. I opened it to see what it would be like, but it was bed time, so I closed the computer and went to sleep. When I woke up, someone's asking me some questions. I didn't know what was happening, so I told a few lies. Then, I became a female Eevee. The description for an Eevee fit me, so I wonder what would have happened if I told the truth.

I met Jesse, a Pikachu. Then he and I went on a quest to save a Caterpie, and went on to save a Magnemite, a Digglet, and many more. Sarah and Sally, Rattata twin sisters; Meditate the Magnimite; Ziggy and Zaggy, Zigzaggoon twin brothers; and so many more. I also discovered this ability to go back on a save, load myself into the past, and go back as far to the questions even. Then, I made a big mistake before I went to Great Canyon. I went back to the questions, and I must have saved my time, or my time powers wacked out, because I couldn't go back to my present.

So, I went through the questions until I got Eevee again. I saw so many odd questions. Then, in the next run of events, I actually used Gravelrock, and saw its use. I did so many things, that I can't think about all of it clearly. I also discovered that I had a bit of a greed for the gold Poke. Add an accent mark over the "e".

Then I met Zaxtu, the Pokémon who stares into the sun all day. He got his sight telling wrong, and thought that I was this Pokémon from a legend, and the leader of Team Meanies overheard. Sorry, I'm doing a terrible job at this. Anyways, due to Wiscash of the pond telling an old legend and Team Meanies leader making me sound like the villain, I got ran out of town.

Jesse stayed with me. Even though that meant that he too would be a "villain", he stayed with me. He's really sweet. Then we almost fought Alakazam. You know what? I can't type all of my adventure at once, so I will keep a diary of sorts with this. When something reminds me of a past event, I'll mention it. Bye for now!(/?)


	2. Chapter 2 Up To Date

This is going to look _a lot_ calmer than I actually am, so don't blame me if other things don't make sense. Okay, before I start on today's events, I'm going to start with the start. When I woke up in the world of Pokémon, I didn't know what was happening. I immediately asked myself if I was dreaming, but I dream in Third-Person; I was seeing through my own eyes.

To list all the major events: Jesse and I rescued Caterpie in Tiny Woods; formed a rescue team; rescued Grabs the Magnimite at Thunderwave Cave; rescued Digglet at Mt. Steel; went to rescue Metapod at Sinister Woods, but ended up fighting Team Meanies; went to Silent Chasm to rescue Shrifty and Jumplumf, but only was able to rescue Jumplumf; went to Mt. Thunder to rescue Shrifty, and ended up fighting Zapdos; went Great Canyon to see Xato (Jesse corrected me on how to say Xato's name), and Gengar overheard Xato's mistake;

Got ran out of town, but Jesse refused to leave me; traveled super far to escape the rescue teams and ended up traveling through Lapis Cave; went through Mt. Blaze and fought Moltres, of who I was ready to fight more, but Jesse calmed down Moltres; met Soulvic outside Frosty Forest; almost fought Alakazam's rescue team at the top of Mt. Freeze (only team to make it as far as us), but Ninetails showed up, and explained that I wasn't the human from the legends, and that the natural disaster's are not connected to that event;

Went to Uproar Forest to Fight the Mankey Gang; built the new Rescue Base with the help of the Mankey Gang, Wynaut, Wobafet, and Caterpie; and finally, went to Magma Cavern, where I got licked by Monster Houses, Steelixes, and Groundon.

This took so long for me to type with my paws that I am calmed down now. Eventually, I will be a skilled typer again. I'm about to go grab Grabs, and go on some Rescue Missions. Bye for now.


	3. Chapter 3 Friends

I have told Jesse about my (?) computer. He says that I should tell about all my friends so far. There are two Rattata's twin sisters, Sarah and Sally, who are very peppy and are trying to play matchmaker with me and Jesse. And you should remember the Zigzagoons from before. They are very silly. Sally and Zaggy are dating each other, as are Sarah and Ziggy. There's Mack, a Poochyena. He gets confused sometimes, and I'm not talking about Status Effects.

There's Spare, a Spearow. He doesn't like to talk, so I don't know much about him. There's Nick and Nicky, Nidoran brother and sister. Stan, a Mankey. He hasn't been around long enough for me to know him well. And Stan Lee! The Stantler from before, she likes to sleep. In the previous Time, she just stared into space. It was actually kinda creepy.

There's Geo, a Geodude. I actually haven't talked with him that much. There's Chuckles, a Shuckle that loves to laugh. He doesn't tell jokes, he just loves to laugh. There's Moon Shine, a Teddiursa. I think he speaks to Stan Lee when asleep. There's Sudo, a Sudowoodo. He likes to copy what I do. Only what I do. It's not weird, but uncomfortable.

Yana, a Yanma that enjoys his own company. There's Tyson, a Tyrogue that I don't really know well. I need to take him on more missions. There's Seedy, a Seedot. Whenever I see him, he's asleep, but he apparently likes to play Scratch and Bite, the Pokémon version of Tic-Tack-Toe. There's Solvic, an Absol that is so silent that it unnerves me to just hang out. And finally, there's Zack, an Elekid that has a huge and obvious crush on me. I think that Jesse might also have a crush on me.

It is a very uncomfortable situation. Jesse is certainly my favorite friend, seeing I always make sure to do missions to get seemingly very rare Yellow Gummies for him. Well, I don't really have any missions to do, so I guess that's it for now. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4 Onwards!

So much has happened! Let's start with Groudon. Magma Cavern was a place of intense heat. It was so hot that it was uncomfortable for a heat-lover like me! When we fought Groudon, he kept using Ancient Power, and we kept getting defeated. Eventually, we were able to defeat him.

Then we were required to get the help of Rayquaza to save the world from a meteor. I'm not sure if these events follow what happen in the game, but perhaps God let Nintendo's boss have inspiration of this world.

Guardivar came to me in a dream like she has been doing for many nights. She comforted me for the most part, but she told me how I was chosen by God for this. I had asked her "Why me, of all people?" But then I remembered Joseph Smith. He was a poor son of a poor farmer with a large family. He didn't have a large education whatsoever. Yet, out of the whole world, he was chosen to bring the whole of the gospel back to Earth.

I think I had a nightmare that night, but it was forced away when Guardivar visited. I should come back to the religious information after I catch you up with the adventure.

We were given an item that allowed up to reach Rayquaza. Sorry that this isn't making much sense, but I'm typing this much later than when the events happened, but you can't tell that just by reading, unless I say. I think I typed that right.

Anyways, when Rayquaza destroyed the meteor, me and Jesse where killed in the process, but Grabs made it out okay. Gengar saved Jesse, but tried to bring to the Dark World. I was in the black space; the darkness that people say is a tunnel with a light at the end of it. I could feel Gengar's emotions. He wanted to save me too, but a dark presence came over him. But a light confused him, and he couldn't see the path to the Dark World. Every world has a "Satan", and I feel that this world's "Satan" tried to convince him, but the light made him see his wrong doing. He told a lie that I would die where he left me, but he left me by a hole back to the living world.

When I woke up, everyone was so happy! But it was my time to return to my world. A Celestial power turned me to energy; a soul. But as I was in the form of a soul, I had time to think, and I was given a choice. I could go back to the home I knew from Earth, or back in the world of Pokémon. I made the choice, and went back.

Everyone was in front of my home. They parted so Jesse and I could approach each other. I had walked halfway, and then became overcome with emotions. Jesse rushed to me, and I opened my arms to receive his hug. He also gave me a kiss while he was at it, and I was just left speechless as Jesse backed up and apologized. But whenever I get surprised, I do an open smile, and this time wasn't an exception. So when that look appeared on my face, everyone cheered. I remember hearing Sarah, Sally, and Zack whooping.

But there were still missions to do. Just because the meteor was gone did not mean that there weren't Pokémon in need of help. Now for the religious stuff. After Guardivar had visited, I prayed, and was allowed to see when God came to me with the "first mission". Well, I didn't see it perfectly, but God had told me of what I would go through to an extent. I almost denied him, but remembered Nephi and his "I will go and I will do" attitude. I think I asked to forget this bit.

And I wouldn't be punished for saying no. After all, God blessed up with the gift of free agency; the right to make our own decisions. But staying in the Pokémon world was not an easy choice. I was leaving behind my family and friends on Earth, and all my drawings. And what happened to my body? But I was allowed to take one thing from there. I chose my combination set of scriptures. And as for what I did about Jesse? I accepted to become his girlfriend. You don't really see much information on how long and how much we went through, so you might not see why I finally gave in to him. Or you might. I dunno. But even though we won't stay "together" in heaven, at least we will still be friends.

Jesse came up with the idea that we wouldn't always have to go on missions, but the others are convinced that I'm the perfect leader. It's flattering, but exhausting. Maybe when we befriend a Legendary I can have a day off.

And there's also the evolution cave. Oof.


	5. Chapter 5 Progress

It's been about a month since I last typed, and so much has happened! I fought Groudon's rival, Mew, Team Shifty, Team Constrictor, Team Hydro, and Team Rumblerock. I also have made so many new friends! There's Growl, a Wismer who loves to be as loud as he possibly can. There's Giggly; he is a shy Zubat. There's May; he is a Mawile that tries to get me to fall for him; he doesn't know about me and Jesse.

There's Bago; he is a Bagon, but he doesn't like me because I'm "to furry". There's Lady Jesse, a Murkrow who belongs to a high-class family. We "Riff-On(s)" as she likes to call us, are her new family, since hers turned on her when the disasters struck. There's Silver, a Slugma. I think it's a male, but Jesse says female. And Jesse says it will be too impolite to ask.

There's Tora; he is a Torkoal who loves to hug soft Pokémon. He is a bit hard to hug back. Maglee is a male Magbee (Magbey? Magby?) who tries to train by throwing his Smog into the air to dodge. There's Camel, a male Numel that likes to give Grumpig-Rides (Piggy-back). Hunney is very sweet, and she is trying to teach me the Houndoom hunter language. She's a Houndour. And there's Fanni, a female Phanpy that loves to play.

There's Marcus, a Roselia who admires his looks. I think I'm the only one who is his friend. There's Cactee, a Cacnea. He likes the heat. And there's Zangeif, a Zangoose who is too new for me to know well.

Spare likes to roll in the dirt and pretend to be a Digtrio. Apparently, no one has seen what a Diglett looks like under the ground. I do. They actually have small bodies, and look pretty normal. But Digtrio's bodies are of a Slakoff.

Stan likes things neat, so he likes to massage others as he looks for grass-stains and the such. Kind of like when you remove burs from a pet's fur.

Geo and Yana like to hang out. Apparently, Geo is talkative. I've also explored Buried Relic. Jesse has a good memory, and he later said we went through 99 floors. Oof. Oh, I almost forgot about Moar and Lesse, a pair of Plusle and Minum who want to be able to take over some missions later on. But they seem to remember the timelime. Lesse asked me how I got me Luminous Orb back, since I only have one. They concern me with how they already know some bit's of the Bible, but they refuse to tell me how they learned. My scriptures are left open to the Book Of Mormon, but Pokémon write using Unknown based letters.

Oh, and I also made it to the 4th Chapter of Luke, looking for examples of faith.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been another month. I've done so much. Let's start with the friends. I've befriended a male Nidorian named Lisan. He's new, so I don't know much about him. There's Vinnie, a female Vulpix who wants to evolve. I've only known her for a day, and already know her personality. She's energetic, happy, and very sweet to everybody. Actually, she just went to town, so she might just take the single firestone we have. Oh, well. Then there's Sandy the Sandshrew. He's nice, but shy. There's Sir Mime, a Mr. Mime who seems of high-class. He talks with Lady Jesse about politics. The weirdest thing about him was what he said when we befriended him. "A baby Tauros comes from a Ditto." Then he just went to the back of the group.

I've proven my team's worth to Zapdos and Moltress, but Articano was not at Mt. Freeze, so I'll figure that out later. There's Nakts, a Natu that stares at Lady Jesse "Because she is more brilliant than the sun!" I'm not sure if Lady Jesse likes him back, but she does seem to like his company. Then there are the Unowns I, E, P, U, T, and ! (ah!) They have names, but they are Pokémon moves, so I can never remember. They let me call them by what symbol they are.

There's Giraff the Girafarig. He's a nice guy, and I just realized that if you reverse the species name, the end still looks like the head. There's Pinee the Pineco. She's nice, but shy around most of the other girls. She's not shy around me because I "certainly don't act like a girl. You and Zangeif had a burping contest the other day." There's a female Dunsparce named Feebee. She likes to play tag, and is very energetic. There's Seeder, a Seedot. He is kinda crazy. In a goofy, good way.

There's Medic, the Meditite. He and Meditate try to beat each other in some board game that I plan to learn, since one of them always flips the board in anger. There's Chime the Chimecho. He hangs out with Growl so they can make noise together. The music they make is pretty nice. Latias and Latios are very nice as well. Latias, despite being the big brother, actually is smaller than his sister. He also is very protective and sweet. Latias is the same, but she's more likely to play with a stranger than hide.

That's all I can think of to type for now. Bye!

!

I forgot that Jesse and I had a date today! When I went to see him, I saw that he had evolved "so you don't have be the one to take the hits, Discord." It was such a sweet thing to say that I immediately gave him a kiss. That was when I remembered the date. I had been out in Solar Fields leveling up Seeder and Seedy. They are both evolved now.

But, Jesse forgave me for forgetting. He's such a sweet coward.


	7. Chapter 7 Some random thoughts

I am searching for the mirage Pokémon. I'm not sure what it will be like, but with the difficult journey I've faced, I will either faint repeatedly, or I will be ready!

I hate the cold. For multiple reasons. When I get cold, I sometimes become detached. I sometimes get angry very fast. Or just feel hollow. Sometimes, I will just get a numbed brain, so I think much slower. Jesse always warms me right back up with a hug.

Medicham and Ekans of Team Meanie want to make a wish come true. To evolve?

No, Ekans wishes for a bigger lower jaw for eating. Medicham wants a place to meditate for a year. But a wish dungeon! How determined one must be to reach such a place of power!

**The ADD-ONS family has reached Diamond Rank!** I'm choosing not to tell the town because I don't like all eyes on me. Unless it's me introducing a new member of the Add-Ons. What do you folks think?

New Friends! This keep going, I won't be able to visit them all in a day! There's Big Matt, a Tauros. He's a big ol' lug who likes show off. Like a sports jock. There are two Hoppips, Holy and Nalla. They are hanging with Marcus. I think they like him. There's Elac, an Electrike. He's nice.

Lesse and Moar called me Mom. I don't know whether to be concerned or proud and happy. I feel happy, but is it right that they call me Mom? What do you guys think?

They respect Jesse a great deal. I had found 2 Yellow Gummis while with them, and they told me to give them to Jesse.

Medicham might be in trouble. Ekans said about her going on to make Ekan's wish come true. But Ekans is too concerned on wishes to tell me where Medicham is.

Kangaskan's place has mostly my stuff taking up space. I'm too rich (102,437 in Felicity Bank!) to sell it off, but don't have the Pokémon for the TMs. I have way too much good stuff! UGAH!

When there is a mission I can't get to, I put it up on the board. I heard that some Pokémon have taken those letters and re-mailed them to other rescue teams. Would explain a lot.

I think I finally know why Ice, Fire, and Lighting. They are the 3 most destructive, but neutral and natural forces out there. In nature, they are (For the most part) random chance. Unless it's the world protesting, like it did with the meteorite. But these forces can be harnessed for destruction. No wonder there are multiple sets of representatives.

Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno are weakened versions of themselves, now that they left the place that gave them power. I AM FREEPING MORE POWERFUL THAN THEM! Pokémon skills, strength, ect. can all be measured. By those numbers, I am more powerful than them!

Because of this, they are all pressing me to evolve. They also have ideals of how I should fight.

Zapdos tells me to be a Jolteon, so that I may be able to pull strength from some of my enemies. He wants me to fight by instinct.

Moltres wants me to be Flareon, so I may burn my enemies. He says I should go for strength.

Articuno wants me to be a Vaporeon. (They don't have Glaceons in this world.) He thinks that this will give me an advantage over more types. He wants me to fight by studying the situation, than doing what's best for the scenario.

Methinks that I want to be an Eevee. I have proven to each of them that, despite how small my team was when I fought them, and how we were "out-typed", we overcame their strengths. Proving that great things can come in small packages.

Yet, they still give me the advice, and urge me to evolve. I guess that when you've been so powerful for so many centuries, you're not used to others not listening to your advice.


End file.
